culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo + Juliet
| starring = | music = Nellee Hooper Marius de Vries Craig Armstrong | cinematography = Donald M. McAlpine | editing = Jill Bilcock | studio = Bazmark Productions | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $14.5 million | gross = $147.5 million }} William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (shortened to Romeo + Juliet) is a 1996 American romantic drama film directed, co-produced and co-written by Baz Luhrmann, co-produced by Gabriella Martinelli and co-written by Craig Pearce, being an adaption and modernization of William Shakespeare's tragedy of the same name. The film stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes in the leading roles of Romeo and Juliet, who instantly fall in love when Romeo crashes a party and meets her despite them being members of the Montague and Capulet family; Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo, Pete Postlethwaite, Paul Sorvino and Diane Venora star in supporting roles. While it retains the original Shakespearean dialogue, the Montagues and the Capulets are represented as warring mafia empires (with legitimate business fronts) and swords are replaced with guns (with brand names such as "Dagger" and "Sword"). Some of the characters' names are also changed. Lord and Lady Montague and Lord and Lady Capulet are given first names (as opposed to the Shakespeare original where their first names are never mentioned), Friar Lawrence becomes Father Lawrence, and Prince Escalus is renamed Captain Prince. There is also no Friar John, who was in the original play. Also, some characters were switched from one family to the other—in the original, Gregory and Sampson are Capulets, but in the film, they are Montagues. (Abram, as Abra, and Petruchio, conversely, are shifted from the Montague to the Capulet family.) In addition, a few plot details are shifted, most notably near the ending. The film was released on November 1, 1996 by 20th Century Fox to commercial and generally critical success, grossing voer $147.5 million over a $14.5 million budget and receiving generally positive reviews. At the 47th Berlin International Film Festival in 1997, DiCaprio won the Silver Bear for Best Actor and Luhrmann won the Alfred Bauer Prize. Luhrmann was also nominated for the Golden Bear Award for Best Picture. At the 69th Academy Awards, Catherine Martin and Brigitte Broch were nominated for Best Art Direction/Set Decoration. Plot In Verona Beach, the Capulets and the Montagues are arch-rivals. The animosity of the older generation—Fulgencio and Gloria Capulet and Ted and Caroline Montague—is felt by their younger relatives. A gunfight between the Montague boys led by Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, and the Capulet boys led by Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, creates chaos in the city. The Chief of Police, Captain Prince, reprimands the families, warning them that if such behavior continues, their lives "shall pay the forfeit of the peace". Benvolio meets Romeo on a beach. While playing a game of pool they learn of a party being held by the Capulets that evening which they decide to gate-crash. Romeo agrees to come after discovering that Rosaline, with whom he is in love, is attending. The Montague boys meet their friend, Mercutio, who has tickets to the Capulet party. Romeo takes the ecstasy Mercutio gave him and they proceed to the Capulet mansion. The effects of the drug and the party overwhelm Romeo, who goes to the restroom. While admiring an aquarium, he and Juliet see each other and fall instantly in love. Tybalt spots Romeo and vows to kill him for invading his family's home, but Fulgencio stops him. Romeo and Juliet sneak into an elevator and kiss. The nurse spots them when the doors open and drags Juliet away, while revealing to her that Romeo is a Montague. At the same time, Romeo realizes that Juliet is a Capulet. Mercutio takes Romeo from the party, but he sneaks back to the mansion, hiding under Juliet’s balcony. Juliet emerges into the yard and proclaims her love for him before Romeo sneaks up behind her. Juliet warns him that he is risking his life, but Romeo tells her he does not care whether he is caught. Knowing her nurse is looking for her, Juliet tells him that, if he sends word by the following day, they will be betrothed. Romeo visits Father Lawrence, telling him he wants to marry Juliet. He agrees to marry the pair in hopes that their marriage will help ease the tensions between the families. Romeo passes the word on to Juliet’s nurse and the lovers are married. Tybalt encounters Mercutio just as Romeo arrives. Romeo attempts to make peace, but Tybalt assaults him. Mercutio intervenes and batters Tybalt, and is about to finish him off by hitting him with a log when Romeo stops him. Tybalt then wounds Mercutio with a shard of glass, which Mercutio claims is merely "a scratch". But as he realizes the cut is much worse than he thought, Mercutio curses both the Montagues and the Capulets before dying in Romeo's arms. Enraged, Romeo chases after a fleeing Tybalt and guns him down. Captain Prince banishes Romeo from the city. Romeo goes into hiding with Father Lawrence, who treats Romeo's injuries and says that, after some time passes, he will help Romeo and Juliet return to the city and reconcile with their family and friends. The nurse tells Romeo that Juliet is waiting for him. When Romeo climbs over Juliet's balcony, she kisses him and they consummate their marriage. Fulgencio decides Juliet will marry Dave Paris, the governor's son. The next morning, Romeo narrowly escapes as Juliet's mother tells her that the family has promised she will marry Paris. She refuses to marry, so her father threatens to disown her. Her mother and nurse insist it would be in her best interest to marry Paris. To get out of this, Juliet runs away from home and sees Father Lawrence, very angrily imploring him to help her and threatening to commit suicide. Father Lawrence proposes she fake her own death and be put in the Capulet vault to awaken 24 hours later. Romeo will be told of the plot, sneak into the vault, and once reunited the two can travel to Mantua. He gives her the potion which mimics death. After saying goodnight to her mother, Juliet drinks the potion. She is found in the morning, declared dead, and placed in the vault. Balthasar, one of Romeo's cousins, learns that Juliet is dead and tells Romeo, who is not home when the messenger arrives to tell him of the plan. Romeo returns to Verona, where he buys poison. As he goes to the church, Captain Prince finds out he is back, and tries to capture him, without success. Father Lawrence learns that Romeo has no idea Juliet is alive. Romeo enters the church where Juliet lies and bids her goodbye. She awakens just as Romeo takes the poison; the two thus see each other before he dies. After he dies, Juliet picks up Romeo's gun and shoots herself in the head, dying instantly. The two lovers are discovered in each other's arms. Prince condemns both families, whose feuding led to such tragedy, and coroners remove the two bodies. Cast ;The House of Montague * Brian Dennehy as Ted Montague, Romeo's father * Christina Pickles as Caroline Montague, Romeo's mother * Leonardo DiCaprio as Romeo Montague * Dash Mihok as Benvolio Montague, Romeo's cousin * Jesse Bradford as Balthasar Montague, Romeo's cousin * Zak Orth as Gregory Montague, Romeo's cousin * Jamie Kennedy as Sampson Montague, Romeo's cousin ;The House of Capulet * Paul Sorvino as Fulgencio Capulet, Juliet's father * Diane Venora as Gloria Capulet, Juliet's mother * Claire Danes as Juliet Capulet/Juliet Capulet-Montague * John Leguizamo as Tybalt Capulet, Juliet's cousin * Vincent Laresca as Abra Capulet, Juliet's cousin * Carlos Martín Manzo Otálora as Petruchio Capulet, Juliet's cousin * Miriam Margolyes as Nurse, Juliet's nanny ;Others * Harold Perrineau as Mercutio, Romeo's best friend * Pete Postlethwaite as Father Lawrence, the priest who marries Romeo and Juliet * Paul Rudd as Dave Paris, the governor's son and Juliet's fiance * Vondie Curtis-Hall as Captain Prince, the chief of police * M. Emmet Walsh as Apothecary * Quindon Tarver as Choir Boy, the singer at Romeo and Juliet's wedding * Edwina Moore as the Anchorwoman, who assumes the role of the Chorus Natalie Portman had been cast as Juliet but, during rehearsals, it was felt that the footage looked as though DiCaprio was "molesting" her. Baz Luhrmann has also stated that Portman was too young at the time, and made DiCaprio look older than intended. He was 21 at the time of filming and Portman was only 14. Rudd, who played Count Paris, Juliet's would-be fiancé, was 26 at the time of filming. DiCaprio proclaimed that Danes should be cast, as he felt she was genuine in her line delivery and did not try to impress him by acting flirtatious. Production After the success of Strictly Ballroom, Luhrmann took some time over deciding what his next project would be: Our philosophy has always been that we think up what we need in our life, choose something creative that will make that life fulfilling, and then follow that road. With Romeo and Juliet what I wanted to do was to look at the way in which Shakespeare might make a movie of one of his plays if he was a director. How would he make it? We don't know a lot about Shakespeare, but we do know he would make a 'movie' movie. He was a player. We know about the Elizabethan stage and that he was playing for 3000 drunken punters, from the street sweeper to the Queen of England - and his competition was bear-baiting and prostitution. So he was a relentless entertainer and a user of incredible devices and theatrical tricks to ultimately create something of meaning and convey a story. That was what we wanted to do.[http://www.signis.net/malone/tiki-index.php?page=Baz+Luhrmann&bl "Interview with Baz Luhrmann", Signet, 19 December 1996] accessed 19 November 2012 Luhrmann obtained some funds from Fox to do a workshop and shoot some teaser footage in Sydney. Leonardo DiCaprio agreed to pay his own expenses to fly to Sydney and be part of it. Once Fox saw footage of the fight scene, they agreed to support it. All of the development was done in Australia, with pre-production in Australia and Canada and post-production in Australia. While some parts of the film were shot in Miami, most of the film was shot in Mexico City and Boca del Rio, Veracruz. For instance, the Capulet mansion was set at Chapultepec Castle while the ballroom was built on Stage One of Churubusco Studios; and the church is Immaculate Heart of Mary in the Del Valle neighborhood. Reception The film premiered on November 1, 1996 in the United States and Canada, in 1,276 theaters, and grossed $11.1 million its opening weekend, ranking #1 at the box office. It went on to gross $46.3 million in the United States and Canada, with a worldwide total of USD$147,554,998. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes rated the film "Fresh", with 72% of 53 critics giving positive reviews. James Berardinelli gave the film 3 out of 4 stars and wrote, "Ultimately, no matter how many innovative and unconventional flourishes it applies, the success of any adaptation of a Shakespeare play is determined by two factors: the competence of the director and the ability of the main cast members. Luhrmann, Danes, and DiCaprio place this Romeo and Juliet in capable hands." Leonardo DiCaprio won Favorite Actor and Claire Danes won Favorite Actress in a Romance at the 1997 Blockbuster Entertainment Awards. At the 1997 MTV Movie Awards, Danes won Best Female Performance. DiCaprio was nominated for Best Male Performance, and DiCaprio and Danes were both nominated for Best Kiss and Best On-Screen Duo. At the 51st BAFTA Film Awards, director Baz Luhrmann won Best Direction, Luhrmann and Mary Haile won the Best Adapted Screenplay, Nellee Hooper won the Best Film Music, and Catherine Martin won the Best Production Design. The film was also nominated for Best Cinematography, Best Editing, and Best Sound. The film won several awards.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117509/awards Retrieved 2007-10-14 At the 47th Berlin International Film Festival in 1997, DiCaprio won the Silver Bear for Best Actor and Luhrmann won the Alfred Bauer Prize. Luhrmann was also nominated for the Golden Bear Award for Best Picture. At the 69th Academy Awards, Catherine Martin and Brigitte Broch were nominated for Best Art Direction/Set Decoration. Conversely, Roger Ebert gave the film a mixed review of only 2 stars out of 4, saying, "I've seen “King Lear” as a samurai drama and “Macbeth” as a Mafia story, and two different “Romeo and Juliets” about ethnic difficulties in Manhattan (“West Side Story” and “China Girl”), but I have never seen anything remotely approaching the mess that the new punk version of “Romeo & Juliet” makes of Shakespeare's tragedy."http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/romeo-and-juliet-1996 The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2002: AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – Nominated Soundtrack # "#1 Crush" – Garbage # "Local God" – Everclear # "Angel" – Gavin Friday # "Pretty Piece of Flesh" – One Inch Punch # "[[Kissing You (Des'ree song)|Kissing You (Love Theme from Romeo & Juliet)]]" – Des'ree # "Whatever (I Had a Dream)" – Butthole Surfers # "Lovefool" – The Cardigans # "Young Hearts Run Free" – Kym Mazelle # "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" – Quindon Tarver # "To You I Bestow" – Mundy # "Talk Show Host" – Radiohead # "Little Star" – Stina Nordenstam # "You and Me Song" – The Wannadies # " Layers of Darkness" - Marching Show Concept's Recording References ;General * Lehmann, Courtney. "Strictly Shakespeare? Dead Letters, Ghostly Fathers, and the Cultural Pathology of Authorship in Baz Luhrmann's 'William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet'." Shakespeare Quarterly. 52.2 (Summer 2001) pp. 189–221. * Malone, Toby. Behind the Red Curtain of Verona Beach: Baz Luhrmann's 'William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet' Shakespeare Survey. 65 (1), 2012. pp 398-412. External links * (Archive) * * * * * [http://www.virtual-history.com/movie/film/1582/romeo-+-juliet Romeo + Juliet] at Virtual History Category:1996 films Category:1990s romantic drama films Category:1990s teen films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American teen romance films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on Romeo and Juliet Category:Films directed by Baz Luhrmann Category:Films about suicide Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Dolce & Gabbana Category:Mafia films Category:Teen films based on works by William Shakespeare Category:Modern adaptations of works by William Shakespeare Category:Film scores by Craig Armstrong (composer) Category:Films whose director won the Best Direction BAFTA Award Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay BAFTA Award